Christmas Time
by Olivia Tara Logan
Summary: It's Christmas time in Titans Tower, and Raven's trying to figure out what to get for her crush Aqualad. Will finding the perfect gift spell love for these two titans? Or will it diaster.  Oneshot


_**A/N: this is a AquaRaven Story I am writing for a friend. Inthis story there are the 5 main titans Terra and the Titans east. Bumblebee, Aquqlad, Speedy, Jinx, and Kid Flash. MAs and Menos are not in this story because I speak no spanish and i thouhg it would be cool to have jinx and Kid Flash on the team. Also i would like to thank my sister, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this for Duncan-Gwen-Roxx. **_

**_Christmas Time_**

Raven sat alone outside the tower, looking out over the water. She was all alone, the other Titans had gone out with the Titans East who were visiting for the hoildays. Yes it was the hiolday season. Christmas to be exact. It's not that Raven hated Christmas, no she loved it. What was bothering her was different. The Titans were doing some last minute shopping, and preperations for the Party that was to be held at the tower on Christmas she sighed as she looked over at Jump City. She had already done all her christmas shopping. Well almost all her shopping, she still had one more person to get a gift for. This one person was the hardset to shop for.

"Hey."Raven jumped at the voice. She thought all the others had left to the city. She had thought she was all alone, she turned around to look behind her at the intruder.

"Aqualad," She said, her hand over her heart, "I thought everyone was gone shopping," she said.

"I just got back," Aqualad said, "and I saw you sitting out here alone," he added.

"Oh," Raven said. "I was just like looking over at the city, it's always so beautiful this time of year," she said, her cheeks pink. She looked back to the city. Light were shining from the christmas decorations.

"Yeah," Aqualad agreed. "You guys have a great view of the city from out here don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Raven said. Aqualad sat down next to her and looked over at the city. Raven looked over to her side at the Atlantean. He was so hot and probably had girls after him all the time. Raven was unfortunately one of those girls. She couldn't help the way she felt.

"So, why are you out here all alone?" Aqualad asked.

"I like sitting out here sometimes," Raven said. "It is very calming," she said.

"Yeah I find it calming because of the sounds of the ocean though," Aqulad said.

"Oh yeah you're a water lover," Raven teased. she looked over at the atlantean again. He blushed and looked away from the goth.

Raven took a deep breath and looked out over the water to the city agin. she couldn't look at him, not right now. Christmas was two days away and she still had not gotten the atlantean a present. She didn't know why he was so hard to shop for, but he was.

"So have you finished all your christmas shopping?" Aqualad asked.

"Mostly," Raven said, "I'm not sure what to get Terra though," she added.

"I wasn't either so I asked Beast Boy," Aqualad said grinning mischeviously.

"Nice, I wish I had thought of that," Raven said.

"Hey guys were back!" Beast Boy's voice yelled from the entrance.

"Shall we go inside?" Aqualad asked as he stood up. He held his hand out to Raven.

"I guess." Raven took the odffered hand and allowed her self to be pulled to her feet. The two headed towards the tower in silence. Raven headed straight to her room. Raven sat down on her bed. she took a few deep breaths and calmed her racing heart. She did not expect her heart to react the way it did when Aqualad touched her, or the electricity that shot through her body.

* * *

Aqualad walked down the hall to the livingroom where all the Titans were sitting around. Robin and Cyborg were sitting at the computer console trying to fix it. It had broken earlier that day. Starfire, Bumblebee ad Terra were sitting at the kitchen table talking, and Jinx and Kid Flash were sitting on the couch watching TV. Aqualad sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Speedy and Beast Boy who were in the middle of a conversation about a new video game.

"I only got it a week ago, but I'm on level 10," Beast Boy said proudly.

"I'm on level 16 already, on the one we have back home," Speedy said. Beast Boy's face fell and he looked away pouting.

"Liar," Aqualad said. He didn't need to know which game they were talking about he already knew. He looked at Speedy who was glaring at him. "What the only game you've played in weeks is the monkey game and you can't pass level 8," he said.

"Yes, but you didn't have to tell him that," Speedy said annoyed with his friend.

"Sorry but you were lying," Aqualad said earning another glare from the archer.

"Seriously level 8?" Beast Boy asked grinning like an idiot.

"Yes," Speedy hung his head.

"So, Aqua Lad what were you and Raven doing outside?" Beast Boy asked changing the subject.

"I got home early and decided to go see what she was doing," Aqualad said shrugging. He couldn't tell them he had gone out there to tell her how he felt and chickened out. They would never let him live it down. He just kept his cool and tried to steer the conversation in the other direction.

"Hey Beast Boy could you come here a second," Terra called from across the room. Beast Boy sighed and got up from the couch and walked over to his girlfriend.

"So, Fishstick, tell me. Did you tell her?" Speedy asked in a low whisper.

"No, I was about to when Beast Boy interrupted," Aqualad lied.

"Well you better do it soon, we're leaving in a few days," Speedy said.

"I know, I know," Aqualad said annoyed.

* * *

_**Christmas Eve**_

Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book. She was trying to focus, but the others were being noisy as they prepared for the party tomorrow. Raven had told her team she didn't do parties and therefore she wasn't going to decorate. She had taken to sitting on the couch reading almost all day. As the day progressed the ten other teens slowly got louder and louder.

"Hey Raven," Aqualad leaned on the back of the couch next to her. "Why aren't you helping again?" he asked casually.

"I don't do parties," she said in her usual monotone.

"Why not?" Aqualad asked, "If you gave them a try I'm sure you'd find you acutally might like them," he said.

"How would you know?" she asked.

"I was the same way when I first got on land," Aqualad said. He moved around the couch so he was sitting down next to Raven. The two started talking and before they knew it, it was 10:30 and the others had all gone to bed hours ago. The decorations were all put up and in place. There was mistletoe in everydoorway and wreaths on the walls, there were lights and other seanonal decorations. The tree was placed along a wall decorated beautifully.

"Wow look at the time," Aqualad said looking at his watch.

"I suppose we should get to bed," Raven said.

"Yeah," Aqualad said. he stood up and stretched. He was stiff from sitting for so long. He and Raven walked to the door that led to thier rooms. Aqualad looked up and took a step back as Raven opened the door.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I-uh-it's just-" Aqualad pointed to the mistletoe hanging over head, his face turned a bright shade of red.

"Oh," Raven said blushing too.

Aqualad leaned in closer to Raven and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then turned and all but ran down the hall to the guest room where he was sleeping. He didn't know what made him do it. Sure he liked Raven, but he didn't know how to tell her. He wasn't sure if she liked him though. Raven was a mystery to him and everybody else. Raven never let any emotions show even though she had, had her emotion curse lifted awhile ago.

* * *

_**Chriatmas Day**_

Raven woke up to hear Starfire and Beast Boy running up and dpown the halls yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Wake up friends, it is christmas!"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS DUDES!"

Raven sighed as she roilled out of bed. She knew these two would not stop until everybody was out in the livingroom and had opened their presents. She quickly got dressed and left her room. she arrived in the living room minutes later, where the others were waiting for her.

"About time we thought you weren't coming," Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy leave her be," Terra said, not wanting Beast Boy to get hurt this early in the morning.

"So are we gonna just sit around, or open our presents?" Speedy asked impatiently.

"Who's stopping you?" Aqualad asked.

"Beast Boy said we had to wait for everyone," Speedy said.

"Who died and made Beast Boy boss?" Raven asked.

"I thought Robin was the boss," Jinx said earning a glare from the boy wonder.

"Just open your presents," Raven said.

The eleven titans opened their presents.

Raven opened, her last gift, it was a long rectangular box, from Aqualad. she unwrapped it and saw it red velvet box. She opened it adn inside was an onyx necklace with a Raven pendant. She stole a glance at him, but he was busy with his gifts.

"Friend Raven that is a pretty necklace," Starfire said.

"Oh, thanks," Raven said looking up at the Tameranean.

"Who is if from?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Aqualad," Raven said blushing slightly.

* * *

_**Later That Night**_

The Tower was filled with honorary Titans, and music filled the air. Aqualad looked around the room, in search of Raven. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to thank her for the present. He looked down at his new watch. It was a black watch, with a blue dolphin on one side and a shark on the other side. HE continued his search but Raven was no where to be found.

"Hey Fish Taco, have you found her yet?" Speedy asked.

"Yes I found her," Aqualad said sarcastically, "Can't you see her right here?" he asked gesturing to the empty space beside him.

"No need to be so mean about it," Speedy said, "I was just asking."

"If I had found her woul I be here?" Aqualad asked.

"I saw her heading outside earlier," Speedy said casually, he had his hands in his pockets.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aqualad asked angerily.

"You never asked," Speedy replied walking away. Aqualad rolled his eyes and started for the door.

"Hey Aqualad, where's the fire?" Beast Boy asked as he placed his arm around Aqualad's shoulders.

"Nothing that concerns you, now go jump in a lake," Aqualad said as he shook Beast Boy off. Aqualad ran to the door and stopped when he was outside. He saw Raven sitting near the water again. He slowly walked down to the waters edge. "Hey," he said.

"Oh Aqualad," Raven looked up at him.

"I got your present," he said as he sat down next to her. "I love it," he said as he showed her he was wearing the watch.

"I thought you would," Raven said.

"Uh...Raven," Aqualad said, nervously clearing his throat.

"Yeah?" She asked, blushing as he moved closer. "What is it?"

Aqualad then notcied the raven shaped pendent hanging from her neck. "Do you like your gift?"

"So it was from you," She said smiling, "I wasn't sure if it was from you or not," she ran her fingers over the smooth surface. "It's the best present I've ever gotten for Christmas,"

"Really?" She nodded her head. "Raven...I um...about last night..."

"What about it?" She asked blushing as she remembered what had happened.

"I...I have a confession," he said a blush creeping over his cheeks. "I kinda have this crush on you," Raven gasped slightly her blush deepening.

"Do you think he's gonna do it?" a voice behind them whispered.

"I don't know maybe," another replied. The two stiffened, and glanced behind them and saw Beast Boy and Speedy standing near the tower.

"Oh damn it, they caught us," Beast Boy said laughing.

"Well if you weren't so damn loud..."

"Will you two please go away," Raven said gritting her teeth.

"Ok," Beast Boy hurried back inside, but Speedy lingered.

"What?" Raven asked, glaring at the archer.

"Uh...are you two gonna kiss or not," Speedy asked, glancing at his watch. "Cause if you don't do it soon I owe Beast Boy twenty bucks,"

"You're betting on us?" Aqualad asked, anger spilling from each word. Suddenly Speedy was drenched in freezing water.

"What was that for? I'm just trying to help you," Speedy said swinging off the water.

"No you're just trying to help your wallet," Aqualad said. "Now go away,"

"Fine, see if I ever try to help you again," Speedy stalked off.

"Sorry about that," Aqualad asid as he turned to walk away. Raven grabbed his hand and stopped him. They were both standing now.

"Wait, I have a confession too," she said.

"What?" Aqualad looked down at her.

"I have a crush on you too," she said her cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Oh," Aqualad said. He then put his hand on her cheek and leaned down toward her, her eyes closed as their lips touched. He pulled back after a couple seconds.

"DAMN IT!"

"You owe me twenty bucks,"

"I thought we told you two to go away!" Raven growled, turning toward the guilty looking Speedy and Beast Boy.

"Um...sorry?" Beast Boy squeaked.

"Word of advice." Speedy said.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy said.

"Run." Speedy yelled half way down the hall.

"You jerk!" Beast Boy yelled running after him.


End file.
